Ride Through Time
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: This is a Yugioh version of the song "The Highwayman", and it is a tad depressing.


This is an altered version of Loreena McKenett's **The Highwayman song** This version is set in ancient Egypt, with our dear Atem and his queen (none other than my creation, the blind queen) Bastet...and priests that are jealous priests (jealous because of the random predictions that Bastet makes that come true all too often).

I don't own Yugioh or The Highwayman song...but this is for your enjoyment. (and if you know who the seahorse and thief are...you are a keen person.)

The wind was a whisper of darkness  
Among the standing fires  
And the moon was a silver mirror  
Sailing among the stars  
And there was a ribbon of moonlight over the cold stone floor  
And Atem's queen came running  
Running  
Running  
The gray-eyed queen came running up to the chamber door

She'd a short-cut dress on her body  
Made of white satin  
Gold jewel'ry on her ankles  
And blind eyes with darkened skin  
Osiris guided her movements, sight for her blind eyes  
She stopped for only a moment  
Breathing for a moment  
She held the door for a moment before venturing inside

The pharaoh heard her enter  
Awake this late at night  
"What's wrong my dearest Bastet?  
Why are your eyes so wide?"  
He stepped away from the window, to see her standing there  
Bastet the "dragon's daughter"  
And the pharaoh's blind-eyes lover  
Standing with gold thread woven into her long blue hair

"I am sorry, my darling,  
But I must ride tonight  
But I will be back with the ring of gold  
Before the morning light  
If I press my white horse sharply and hurry on through the day  
Look for me by the moonlight  
Wait for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight; thought hell may bar the way."

She turned to leave when he stopped her  
And gently kissed her lips  
Then he let her run to her waiting horse  
And watched her race without a whip  
As a tiny heartache hit him, he raised his hand to his chest  
He watched her ride in the moonlight  
His queen rode under the moonlight  
A silver tear fell in the moonlight, and she continued on to the west

She did not come at the dawning  
She did not come at noon  
And while he was watching the sunset  
Before the rise of the moon  
Malice rose up behind him, turned mad with deep envy  
Some high priests had come marching  
Marching  
Marching  
Corrupted priests came marching, enraged with jealously

They had no care for their pharaoh  
They were drunk with hellish glee  
And they grabbed poor Atem and bound him  
To the pillar by the balcony  
Their archers knelt on the rooftops, with arrows at their side  
There was rage at every window  
Hell watching the window  
Atem could see from his window, the road that she would ride

They had tied him up to attention  
With many a sniggering jest  
And they hovered around like jackals  
Lashing at his chest  
"Now keep good watch" and they hit him, he heard his blind-queen say"  
"_Look for me by the moonlight  
Wait for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight; thought hell may bar the way_."

He twisted his hands beside him  
But all the knots held good  
He writhed until his tan skin  
Was wet with sweat or blood  
There was no escape from this darkness and the hours crawled by like years  
'Til now on the stroke of midnight  
Cold on the stroke of midnight  
When he thought it was hopeless, a sound had touched his ears

Tlot-tlot had they heard it  
A horse's hooves rang clear  
Tlot-tlot in the distance  
Were they deaf they did not hear  
Down the ribbon of moonlight over the brow of the hill  
The blind-eyed queen came riding  
Riding  
Riding  
The damned priests looked to the priming, he stood up straight and still

Tlot to the vexing silence  
Tlot to the hindering night  
Nearer she came and nearer  
And he began to cry  
His eyes grew wide for a moment, she drew her last deep breath  
Then the archers moved in the moonlight  
His screaming shattered the moonlight  
Shattered his world in the moonlight, as now his queen was dead

Atem was cut from his bondage  
And he ran to his fallen love  
But there was no life inside her  
She was like a broken dove  
But his eyes grew dark with anger, and the priests grew gray to hear  
Atem to avenge his lover  
Bastet, his blind-eyed lover  
Who rode for her love in the moonlight and died in the darkness there

His rage was felt by Egypt  
From the Seahorse to the thief  
And the dunes were even crying  
For what rose from underneath  
Bright red were the walls of the golden rooms, wine-red were their lavish robes  
When he murdered them without mercy  
Killed the damned, without mercy  
Slaughtered them without mercy, and the blood would coat the globe

_Still when the night is like this scene  
When the wind teases the fires  
And the moon is a silver mirror  
Sailing among the stars  
And there is a ribbon of moonlight over the sandy hills  
Bastet still comes riding  
Riding  
Riding  
The blind-eyed queen comes riding to fulfill her pharaoh's will_

Well...the end! did you enjoy? Later! _  
_


End file.
